Eurovision 2012: Baku
by beyondworlds
Summary: Our favorite Hetalia characters are in the song contest Eurovision again this year. How will it turn out? RomaniaxBulgaria SuFin DenNor and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

Eurovision was in full swing. The 18 countries that would be fighting for the 10 spots were all watching the competitors sing their song. For some countries it was amazing, while other would be crying that night for the loss. Let's start with the Nordic house that sent three songs.

Iceland-Never Forget

Finland-När Jar Blundar

Denmark-Should've known better

* * *

Iceland watched in amazement at the fact that his country was doing so well. He always got gipped out on because his song weren't 'good enough'. It's Eurovision for God's sake. Every song sounds the same!

"Iceland! You did so well! I'm so glad we are in the First Semi-Finals together." Denmark yelled and hugged Iceland. Iceland pushed him off and crossed his arms.

"I'm not." He mumbled as Finland walked over to where Sweden was sitting. Sweden couldn't help but grab Finland's hand.

"I think it's great that us three are in the same final together. We aren't in it by ourselves this way. That would be scary, ya know?" Finland chimed in. Denmark sat next to Finland on the couch and then looked at Sweden.

"This is Semi-Final couch. I know you love Finny but sit with Norway." He said motioning to the other couch where Norway was brooding about not being about not being able sit with brother nor Denmark. Finland looked at Sweden and shrugged.

"He's got a point." He said with a smile. He let go of his and watched him sit by Norway. They watched the end of Belgium's performance and saw Finland's flag flash across the television.

"Everyone be quite! It's Finland's song!" Denmark yelled.

"Oh, I love this song. I hope it does well this year." Finland said with a cheery smile. They sat and listen to När Jag Blundar. Finland knew every word and sang it in Finno-Swedish. He clapped when the song came to an end.

"Man, I didn't know that your people still spoke Swedish." Denmark said looking at Sweden and Finland.

"Parts do. When she said that it was meant to be sung in Swedish, many people didn't want it to be our entry in the offices. But once they heard it, they fell in love with the Swedish version." Finland said looking at Sweden.

"It was pretty." Sweden said in a mumble that was hard to hear. But after you live him long enough, you understand what he is saying. Iceland tilted his head to the side.

"Why does she look like Irish flag?" he asked. All the countries looked at him with quizzical looks.

"The red hair, the green dress, and the white skin reminds me of the Flag." He said shrugging his shoulders. Denmark shook his head.

"No I think that she looks like the little mermaid." Denmark said with a laugh. Finland shook his head and watched the next three songs be performed.

"Everyone! My song!" Denmark yelled and hushed everyone. They listened in silence until Iceland had to ask one question.

"Is she a Caption of something?" he asked, receiving a punch in the arm from a Denmark and a smile from Norway. Sweden laughed a little and Finland was laughing pretty hard. He would never say it out loud, but he hated Denmark's song. Any jokes about it, made him laugh his butt off.

"Haha. Laugh it up guys, see if I care. When I win, we'll see whose laughing." They sat and finish watching the rest of the show. Then it came to the voting. They say for a little over twenty minutes talking about who was going to make it through.

They saw the two siblings Moldova and Romania make it through. The two were at Eurovision that year living so close to Baku. They were dancing and enjoying the moment.

"Oh my God Iceland! You made it!" Denmark screamed. Iceland smiled a little and hugged Denmark, happy that he finally had a good song. Hungary was called next and was by Austria who seemed embarrassed by his team. They sat and watched Denmark's name be called. He jumped up and screamed bloody murder.

"Yes! Take that Albania! Didn't think that I would make it, what a liar!" he yelled but then quieted down when he saw that Albania was called next. They watched the next three in interest but with each name called, Finland was losing hope. His song was good, right?

The last spot was about to be announced and Finland held his breath as the Irish flag went across the screen. Denmark put his arm around Finland and squeezed.

"Hey, it's just a stupid contest. It doesn't mean anything." He said in a reassuring voice. Finland smiled and nodded.

"Just would have been nice to make it to the finals. There's always next year though!" he said with an almost fake smile.

Sweden got up to sit by Finland but found Denmark wouldn't move. He glared at him until he got up. Finally, Denmark moved to sit by Norway. When Sweden sat down, the phone rang. Iceland stood up to get before anyone else. When he answered, Greenland and Faeroe were on the other line screaming about how good he did.

If he ever had to ask himself if he had anyone, he would always say no. Greenland and Faeroe were his biggest fans just because they grew up together. He did love his half-sisters just because they made him feel so good about his life.

* * *

Romania sat and watched his performance live on stage. He was lucky that he got such good tickets with Moldova for all the shows. The two watched in awe. When the song ended, Moldova shook Romania.

"Mare frate! You did so good! I hope you make it through. Romania laughed and shook his head.

"So do I." he said with a smile. The two watched the rest of the songs and made a few comments on all of them. Moldova's song came up and the two laughed at the fact that she had fun songs every year.

The voting began and the two were on edge the entire time. Moldova wanted to break the ice with a question about his new boyfriend.

"How's Bulgaria doing? I heard his song and it was okay. Not my favorite though." She said with a giggle. Romania couldn't help but smile that. Bulgaria song was just like him. Kinda weird and awkward in some spots, but overall pretty good. Moldova didn't seem to agree with that.

"He's fine. We're going to the Second Semi-Final by the way. Bulgaria insisted that we come. I hope you don't mind that I said yes." He said with a quick glance at her.

"Not at all. I mean, if he's here supporting us, then we should be supporting him." She said looking at him. Well she wasn't looking at him, she looking past him at the man they were talking about. She waved and confused Romania to whole new level. He looked behind him and saw his boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile.

"Bulgaria! What are you doing here?" he said giving him a quick peck on the lips making Bulgaria blush slightly.

"My flight was changed to this morning so I decided to use my power as a nation to get in here." He said, reaching for Romania's hand. Moldova, not wanting to be a third wheel, looked at the two and smiled.

"I think that I'm going to go talk to Austria and see if he's okay. His song was awful this year. He needs someone who has a ton of bad songs in the past. I'll go find England to so he can talk to him." She said running off to who knows where.

"Okay. Be back before they announce the winners." Romania yelled. She turned around and gave thumbs up.

"She never stops going, does she." Bulgaria said with laugh. "She doesn't remember anything about that day, does she?"

"Luckily, no. If she does, then she doesn't talk about it." He said shaking his head. They fell into a comfortable silence with the occasional kiss on the hand and small talk. Moldova looked around and found the two and sat next to her brother.

The two looked hopeful at each other as the announcer walked on the stage. The first name was announced. Romania jumped up and down bringing Moldova and Bulgaria up with him. He let go of Bulgaria's hand and full on kissed him. Bulgaria didn't even care about the people around him. Romania let go of him and turned to Moldova.

"Can you believe it!" he yelled. He was quite for a few moments to hear who was next. The pair screamed at the next name.

"Moldova! You're through too!" Romania screamed.

"I know! I can hardly believe it." She said over the loud crowd. Romania kissed her on both cheeks and waited until all the names were called to start major celebration. The trio went out and drank the night away.

* * *

AN

So that was a fail. I watched Eurovision for the first time in my life today and it was amazing. For the most part. I liked though. The Second semifinals will be up the 24th.

Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia OR Eurovision. Please if I did, I would change some things.

BW


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to confuse anyone, but in the last chapter, I said that Greenland and Faeroe were girls. Greenland is the woman and Faeroe is the boy. Sorry about that. Anyways, Sorry it's late.

The Nordic house was far from quiet as the five sat and waited for Eurovision to start. Denmark was arguing with Norway about sitting next to him.

"Norway! Come on! Just let me sit by you!" Denmark yelled but Norway shook his head.

"We didn't sit together during the first semi so why this one. This couch is for Second Semi-Finals only." Norway said with ice in his voice. Denmark looked at Sweden who was sitting next to Finland and glaring at Denmark.

"But he gets to sit by Finland!" Denmark whined.

"He's comforting him! Just sit down you big baby! I can't hear on the phone!" Iceland yelled from the kitchen and returned to his phone call. They all just assumed that it was Greenland wanting to compare her predictions with his. She would never say it to any of their faces, but she hated Eurovision with a passion. It didn't make sense to her. Iceland said goodbye and hung up the phone walked into the room.

"Did I miss anything?" Iceland asked. Denmark shook his head with a sad face because he was sitting all alone in the chair in the far corner.

"Not much, just the Netherlands had the most freaking weird entry in the world." He said with a laugh.

"I thought she was good." Finland said, trying to make it seem better. They all laughed at the fact that he was still trying to be nice. Even Sweden smiled.

"Hei Sweden! It's your song! Aren't you favored this year." Finland said grabbing his hand and kissing it sweetly. Sweden nodded and listened to his song. Although no one would say it, they all thought that the dancing was really weird. But leave it to Iceland to say something.

"Why is she flailing around?" he said. Sweden faceplamed and Finland giggled. Norway simply laughed about how dense his brother was at time. They watched the end of the performance and the rest of the others until Norway.

"If anyone says a word about this, you are dead to me." Norway said in monotone voice that was scary in every way. They started listening to the song. Denmark was in love with the song from the beginning. Iceland, on the other hand, was thinking about how much the guy looked like Erik Saade from last year. He kept his mouth shut the entire show though.

"That wasn't bad Norway. I kinda liked it!" Finland said smiling at Norway. Norway nodded and kept silent the rest of the time. They sat for a while discussing who they thought would win. Iceland called Faeroe Island so they could talk about whom they liked and who was leaving. He hung up and sat down when they began to announce the countries.

A few of the first few were surprising. They didn't expect some of the countries to get through that did. They watched the TV as the fifth name flashed.

"Rousti! You're through!" Finland nearly screamed. Sweden couldn't help but smile at this. He got through almost every year, but it was nice feeling. They all turned back to the screen as the sixth name was called. It wasn't Norway, much to everyone's displeasure. Silence filled the room as they were about to announce the seventh name. It was Norway.

A smile broke on his face as Denmark got up and hugged Norway in a vice like grip. Norway let him hug him and eventually, hugged him back. Finland smiled an almost fake smile and congratulated all of his friends.

"Hey Finland, where ya going?" Denmark asked with a grin on his face.

"I have work in the morning. My boss said that since we didn't get into the final, that I would need to go back to Finland to work some things out." He said while putting on his hat and his scarf. He smiled and waved a small good to everyone. He turned to Sweden and gave him a quick peck on the lips and wished him goodnight.

"I wish that I could stay. Well, bye guys." Finland said with a smile. He turned to leave and walk out into the snow quickly so no one could how mad he was that he didn't get through this year. He started walking when he saw a figure in the distance. No, two figures. He squinted until he saw who it was. A small smile formed on his face when he saw Greenland and Faeroe. Greenland ran towards Finland and grabbed his arm.

"Finland! How are you? I hope you know that I and Faeroe both loved your song. I was shocked when it didn't get through." She said making a face of fun anger. Faeroe simply shook his head.

"I was too." Finland said with a small smile.

"Well, Faeroe and I are going over to Mr. Norway's house. Would you like to come? And don't say no because we already asked your boss." Finland's head went down as soon as she said that. He was beat.

"I knew would agree. Let's go!" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him along. Faeroe grabbed her other arm so she be kept at a slow pace. Well, slower than before. They made it to the house and Greenland just had to announce that they were here.

"Hey, dumbass! Me and Faeroe are here! Look who we ran in to!" she said pointing at Finland. He couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Romania and Moldova were sitting by Bulgaria. Moldova was busy talking to Slovakia about his song leaving the two lovebirds to themselves.

"So how do you think that you'll do this year?" Romania asked Bulgaria with interest. Bulgaria laughed and shrugged

"Hard to tell. I don't know what they are looking for this year in a song. I know people liked yours." He said with smile.

"I think you'll do good." Romania said kissing him lightly on the check and turned to Moldova, tapping her shoulder.

"Da?" she said turning around. "Oh, hold on. Bye Slovakia! We'll have to get together some time." She shook his hand and turned back to Romania.

"You need something?" she said smiling. "Oh, Bulgaria! I forgot to tell you. My boss wants to me to that we won't be able to go to Bulgaria next week. He says that we need to go to Belarus."

"That's fine. But we need talk about trade sooner than last year if you don't mind." Bulgaria said, confusing Romania. Moldova never mentioned anything about trade with Bulgaria.

"I know. But we'll talk about later. Right now, you should be enjoying Eurovision!" She said with a smile on her face turning her view to the stage as the songs began. Romania grabbed Bulgaria's hand and squeezed it for good luck.

The performances began and the trio watched with interest. Bulgaria's song came on and the three screamed for the song. It was nice but then again, it was a tad bit odd. Even Moldova thought so and she had some entries that were out there. (Cough 2010 Cough)

"You did great Bulgaria!" Romania said while they waited for the voting to end. He kissed him on the check for reassurance. The voting ended and they all watched the flags flash across the screen.

It never showed the Bulgarian flag.

"That's okay Bulgaria." Moldova said while patting him on the back.

"Yeah, you still get to go with us. You can go to still go to the Finals with us." Romania said and gave Bulgaria a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys will do good this year." Bulgaria said. "Let's get out of here and go get drunk."

"Couldn't agree more."


End file.
